Final Fantasy Crossover: Life In Garden
by Shadow-OoR
Summary: Hey it's back! You'll remember this one if you were here december...i finally updated it...its been like 3 months! lol Plz Review it! I feel like i'm wasteing time when no one reviews.
1. Just another day

Final Fantasy Crossover-Life in Garden  
  
My friends and me used to play dorms i think i spelt that right. actually   
  
we still play it and were in high school its a favorite past time for us.   
  
What we do is we be our favorite final fantasy character and pretend   
  
we lived in Balamb garden.  
  
(hey what do you expect, we have minds like kids).  
  
In this story there's me DJ as Cloud Strife, my friend Ryan as Seifer,   
  
and my friend Miguel as Squall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a average day at Blamb Garden, the sun was shining and   
  
everyone was running around the halls to class....well everyone except   
  
three students who prefer having party's than sleeping on a school night.   
  
The alarm went off next to Clouds bed as he pushed the snooze button   
  
for the fifth time, and was awakened by a huge pain in his head.  
  
"Ah, what the hell was that for Seifer!"  
  
"Were late again you dumbass, how many times did that alarm go off?"  
  
"Dumbass? Your the damn dumbass you should of woke up before the 5th time!"  
  
"It rang five times! Thats it your ass is mine!"  
  
"Could you shut the hell up!!" yelled Squall with his face in his pillow.  
  
Cloud turned to look at Seifer's face as they were both smieling.  
  
"Know what i'm thinking?" said Seifer  
  
"Yep."  
  
The two of them darted towards Squall's bed and jumped on him.  
  
"Damn you guys! I've got the biggest hangover thanks to Cloud."  
  
"Me, what I do?"  
  
"You said, hey don't worry a little beer never hurt nobody."  
  
"Yeah a little doesn't, but you had like six beers last night."  
  
"Hey guys aren't we missing class I wanna stare at Quistis." said Seifer.  
  
After a hour of trying to get ready the managed to make to the last   
  
fifteen minutes of class. As they walked in Everyone started laughing.   
  
So they sighed and took their seats. Quistis walked to each one of   
  
their desks and handed them a yellow peice of paper. And kicked   
  
Cloud for looking at porn on his computer, then the bell rang.  
  
"Dude i got ASD! (after school detention)" said Cloud  
  
"Who cares, thats an extra hour of Quistis" exclaimed Seifer.  
  
"Yeah but i have a date with Rhinoa, and what about gunblade training Seifer?"   
  
said Squall.  
  
" Lets have it right now!!!" Yelled Seifer.  
  
Seifer and Squall whipped their gunblades out and started for each other.   
  
"Here we go again." said Cloud backing up towards the wall.  
  
Squall swung his gunblade at Seifer but he was able to block and   
  
counter with Firaga. But Squall jumped out of the way and the ball of fire   
  
missed its target and hit headmaster Cid's hair. The flames burned what little   
  
bit of hair he had left and started for his cloths. Cloud then quickly casted   
  
water, which only lead into more disaster as it picked headmaster Cid up   
  
and threw him back down. Cid then got up with rage built up inside of him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NO FIGHTING   
  
IN THE HALL!!! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YOU LIT MY  
  
HAIR ON FIRE, THEN YOU GOT MY GOOD CLOTHS ALL WET.   
  
AND......."  
  
  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"YOUR LATE TO SECOND PERIOD!!"  
  
  
  
He snaped his fingers and three of the garden staff came and took them to   
  
the office.  
  
TO BE CONTIUED..................... 


	2. Science can be fun

Final Fantasy Crossover-Life In Garden  
Chapter 2  
  
The three boys were seated. As the three Garden staff members  
left the office. About 10 minutes later Cid walked in with a hat on.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you boys, you should know better. I'm going to   
have to give you four days of ASD and three days of ISS.(In school suspension)   
Now i want you boys to head to 3rd period it's going to start in a couple   
of minutes."  
  
The three of them headed out the door dragging there feet with there   
heads low and shoulder tensed. But once they had gotten around the corner   
they went back to normal.  
  
"Damn this sucks! Now we got ASD all week and three days of ISS!"   
yelled Seifer as he punched the wall.  
  
"We should hurry to class before were late again." stated Squall.  
  
So the three of them ran towards there next class which was chemistry.   
They took there seats and Cloud turned on his computer.  
  
"Alright class lets get to work today were creating materia." said the teacher,  
"and Cloud stop looking at porno!"  
  
"Man she's good."  
  
They took out their chemicals and sat at a table together, then started   
to work. Then there was an interruption as someone ran threw the door   
to class.  
  
"Well well look everyone it's chickenwuss." said Seifer,   
  
While the class was laughing, the teacher signaled for Zell to sit down,   
and begin working..  
  
"Hey check it out i made ultima!" Said Cloud,  
  
He was holding a green ball of light. Then a beam of light came out of the  
top and the room started shaking. More beams began to come out of it   
and suddenly the whole room was filled with light. Then all of the sudden   
it stopped and there was holes all over the room, burn marks on every one,   
and headmaster Cid standing at the door with burnt cloths.  
  
"Shit! Screw this!" yelled Cloud,  
  
He hoped on the top of his desk and pointed his hand at the wall and yelled,  
  
"Meltdown!!!"  
  
The wall began to melt and a large hole was made. Cloud Jumped  
threw it followed by Squall and Seifer. They ran to the cafeteria section of   
Blamb Garden and sat in the back. A group of Garden Staff members ran in  
looking for them but didn't see them and left.  
  
"What do we do now?" said Squall,  
  
"I say we bust in the office and say kiss our ass's!!! Were in charge now!"  
  
"I don't think it will work like that Seifer i say we......" before Cloud could   
finish he was interrupted by Squall,  
  
"Oh no I'm not listing to you, you got us into this, I say we just go back to   
our dorms first."  
  
So they headed back to their dorms looking out for the staff, making   
sure not to get caught.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............. 


	3. Something's not right

Final Fantasy Crossover-Life In Garden  
Chapter 3  
  
When they got to the dorm the door was wide open and there were noise's  
coming from inside. They stepped in and smelled perfume.  
  
"SWEET! Theres girls in here!" Yelled Cloud  
  
Cloud ran around the corner of the dorm and his mouth dropped open when  
he saw what he saw.  
  
"Hey Cloud!"  
  
"Aggghhhhh! Run it's Selpie!" Yelled Cloud as he was running down the hall.  
  
The three of them went running down the hall and stopped when they noticed   
the garden staff walking around. They jumped into the bathroom.  
  
"That was close." said Cloud catching his breath  
  
"Something's not right though." said Squall looking around  
  
"Your just paranoid Squall....." But before Seifer could finish, his mouth dropped  
open as a girl walked by.  
  
"AH CRAP!" Yelled Seifer  
  
All the girls looked over to the three boys and screamed, one of them came over  
and slapped Squall. He turned his face to look at the girl and noticed it was Rhinoa.  
  
"I!...I!" Before he could finish she kicked him in the balls.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Laughed Cloud, and Seifer.  
  
"Shut the hell up!"   
  
But the two of them were still laughing. Squall began to gather energy up and yelled,  
  
"HOLY!"  
  
White energy went threw the bathroom and into the hallway along with Cloud and  
Seifer flying down the hall. They got up on there feet and pulled out there swords.  
Squall walked out of the bathroom not knowing what was happening. Seifer ran towards  
Squall and used Fire cross on him. Squall was unprepared and couldn't block since  
he was grabbing his nuts still. Then Cloud ran towards him and used omni-slash on  
him. Squall was still dizzy from last attack and was beaten with Clouds ultima sword.  
Squall got up from the ground and yelled,  
  
"Lion Heart!"  
  
"AH SHIT!" Yelled Seifer as he was being beaten with Squall's ultimate attack.  
  
Cloud sat there starting as Squall was Slashing at Seifer. But then Squall turned  
his attention towards Cloud. Cloud started running away, but Squall jumped in the air  
and slashed his back. Then began to go all out. The two of them staggered to their   
feet. Then they all headed to the infirmary.  
  
TO BE CONTIUED......... 


	4. Blamb bar

Final Fantasy Crossover-Life In Garden  
Chapter 4  
  
When they all got to the infirmary the lady healed them. Then   
they headed back to their dorms for some rest, but were grabbed  
by the garden staff. The garden staff threw them into the office.  
  
"This place is becoming a second home to me." said Seifer  
  
The headmaster Cid walked in looking really really pissed off.  
He handed them all yellow sheets, then handed them small white  
pieces of paper.  
  
Cloud was looking at his paper. "Now let's see what do we got  
here?" Then his eyes widened. "Two days of ISS and a five hundred  
dollar fine!"  
  
Headmaster Cid was smiling. "Yep!" The it suddenly became a   
frown. " Now get out of here!"  
  
The three of them left the office and headed towards their dorms  
once again. When the got to it, Cloud Wouldn't stop banging his head  
on the wall. And Squall and Seifer laid on their beds.  
  
"Ouch!" Cloud said rubbing his head. "This sucks now what do we do."  
  
"You should go and have a party ya know!" said a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Rajin get out of the fridge and how did you get in." said Seifer  
  
"The door was open, you should lock it ya know."  
  
"Has the door been open all day!" Said Squall in a frustrated voice.  
  
Cloud turned his head smiling, with his cheeks red. They all  
stared at him and put there hands on their head's and began nodding.  
  
"Cloud you idiot!" Yelled Seifer, "You let Selphie in and now Rajin!"  
  
"Selphie came here earlier? Thats scary ya know."  
  
"What do you mean came in here earlier, I'm still here!"  
  
They all froze when they heard the shrieking sound of her voice.  
And began running in fear. They ran to the parking lot and jumped  
in a van and headed to Blamb. When they got there, they headed   
towards the nearest bar. And ordered ten beers. They began drinking,  
and drinking, and drinking.And They keeped getting slapped by all the   
girls.  
  
"Girls are just going to slap you, if you keep drinking." said the bar tender.  
  
"Screw you faggit!" said Seifer.  
  
The bar tender began to get pissed at Seifer, and disgusted by how many  
times Cloud puked on the floor.  
  
"Get the hell out!"  
  
"Fine... well you can...uh.. kiss my ass!" Said Seifer  
  
"Yeah you tell....." Just then Cloud puked again.  
  
Then the three of them left the bar.  
  
"Damn kids."  
  
TO BE CONTIUED.................... 


	5. Trouble again?

Final Fantasy Crossover- Life In Garden  
Chapter 5  
  
The three of them finally got back to garden,   
after spending twenty minutes on trying to find the ignition.   
They finally got to their dorm, and passed out right in front   
of the door laying in Cloud's barph. About 2 hours passed   
when the were awoken by the sound of a bell.   
  
"Ah shit!" said Seifer, as he began to get up off the floor.  
  
The three of them awoke, and began to run to the   
bathroom to clean up. Cloud began to stuff asprins in his  
mouth hopeing to get rid of the killing headache.  
  
"Shit! Were going to be late again." exclaimed Squall.  
  
"Must see.......Quistis!" said Seifer, crawling towards the door.  
  
"Ah, who cares about class." said Cloud with his arms folded,  
leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't care for it but, if we miss it we might get ASD again."  
stated Squall.  
  
"Guess you got a point."  
  
The three of them started down the hall hopeing to make  
it to second period without being late. They made it to the door,  
and the bell rang. So they jumped in and everyone started  
laughing. They stood up and went to their seats. But they  
were still laughing. They couldn't figure out why they were  
laughing at them. Until they looked over at Squall, and noticed  
he wasn't wearing his pants, and had little heart shaped boxers.  
  
"Hahahaha, you faggot!" said Seifer  
  
Just then Quistis came and smacked Seifer.  
  
"Where have you boys been?!"  
  
"Uh sleeping." said Cloud  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you have. I'm going to have to give you...."  
  
Before Quistis could finish two garden staff walked in. They  
immediately grabbed the three boys and dragged them into the hall.  
  
"What the hell!" yelled Seifer as he struggled to get away.  
  
"Now now boys, just calm down." said a familiar voice walking down  
the hall.  
  
"It's it's......headmaster Cid!" said Cloud as he backed up towards the  
wall.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you boys. You shouldn't of missed first  
period like that. I'm afraid I'll have to give ASD for another week."  
  
"Thats insane!" stated Squall,  
  
"Oh really your lucky I'm not suspending you!"  
  
"Ha you couldn't suspend us for that." said Seifer  
  
"Oh yes I could, for you see this isn't the first time...it's your fourteenth  
time missing it."  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know that." said Cloud  
  
"So Cloud how many times did you miss the alarm clock, eh?" said Seifer clenching his fist.  
  
"Now get back to class! I'll send you your punishment."  
  
So the three of them walked back into class and took there seats."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............. 


	6. One ticked off teacher

Final Fantasy Crossover-Life In Garden  
Chapter 6  
  
"Man why do we keep getting in trouble?" Said Seifer   
leaning in his chair.  
  
"That's what I like to know, I think I choose some bad  
room mates." Said Squall  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean....ahhhh!" Seifer fell  
fell out of his chair, and knocked over two girls, talking  
next to him.  
  
"That's what I mean, you guys are idiots! you can't stay  
in your chair, and Clouds over there looking at porn again."  
  
"He is, is he." Said Quistis as she walked over to Clouds  
desk and smacked him.  
  
"Hey ouch! ouch!, I'm sorry but, I am a guy what am I  
supposed to do, stare at your tits when you teach?"  
  
Quistis began to get red and she started to get veins popping  
out of her neck. She clenched onto the newspaper she was  
holding and began to make irritated sounds and grunts towards  
Cloud.  
  
"Heh heh, I guess that was the wrong answer?" said Cloud as he  
put his arms over his head trying to shield himself from Quistis's  
newspaper.  
  
"HA! Thats what you get Cloud!' Said Seifer pointing, and laughing  
at Cloud.  
  
Cloud then got up and ran out of the class. Squall and Seifer  
following him. They began running down the nice clean halls  
of balamb garden until they reached the Quad.  
  
"Hey dude whats up? Why you run out of class like that?" Asked  
Squall  
  
"What are you talking why did i run out? That teachers crazy. Man  
is she on her period or something?" Said Cloud rubbing his head hopeing  
the pain will go away.  
  
"Heh I'm surprised she didn't whip you for that remark." Said Seifer.  
  
"Yeah well if she was going to whip me she could get kicked out of  
school and released from her teaching duties... well at least I hope  
it works like that."  
  
"Besides what else would I have left to do during class?"  
  
"You could do your work and pay attention." Stated Squall. It began  
to get really silent, then the three looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Come on lets get out of here and head to lunch, I think I just heard  
the bell." said Squall and the three of them walked out of the quad.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............. 


	7. Holy poo, war?

Final Fantasy Crossover-Life In Garden  
Chapter 7  
  
Hey sorry bout the delay for any body who actually  
used to read this.... I was to caught up in video games  
and school. But now re inspired I'm going to try to  
write more often...well hope you enjoy this one.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three of them entered the cafeteria and found  
themselves surrounded with garden faculty.  
  
"Shit! what now?" Yelled Seifer  
  
Headmaster Cid walks into the cafeteria.  
  
"So boys getting into more trouble ever minute eh?"  
  
"Well um....no! we were getting lunch that's all, why  
would we get in trouble?" said Cloud trying to cover  
things up.  
  
"Hmmm....I'm afraid your an idiot Cloud, if you think  
I'm going to fall for that. I've already decided the punishment  
for the three of you."  
  
"Oh boy hear we go again." said Squall lowering his head.  
  
"We've just received threats from Galbadian garden, and rumor  
has it there planning an attack, we already have tons of volunteers  
to go to war, but i think you three should go."  
  
"Volunteer this!" Yelled Seifer flicking off Headmaster Cid  
  
"I guess you don't want to show your support for Balamb garden...  
well then i guess your expelled from the school."  
  
"Whoa that a bit extreme! Fine we'll go!...lousy bald headed fruit..."  
said Seifer  
  
"Splendid, be at the docks at five a.m. tomorrow."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


End file.
